No Turning Back
by Moyima
Summary: Luke overhears a conversation concerning his future through a thin door at the Lars Homestead...


[Ummm… I know I haven't posted anything for a while… and for that I forever beg your forgiveness. But, I kinda just sat down today and wrote this. Nothing special- just thought I'd share.]  
  
Disclaimer: Lucas' characters—not mine. No money. Just entertainment and flames all the way.  
  
  
  
No Turning Back  
  
  
  
"Owen, I left him here with the understanding that when he was ready I'd come for him. You cannot deny him his destiny."  
  
Owen scowled, "Don't give me this destiny shit, Kenobi, he's a boy—"  
  
"The fate of the galaxy depends—"  
  
"Depends on him staying here and not being discovered!"  
  
"Shhh, you two," Beru cautioned, "Don't let him hear…"  
  
Luke pressed his ear harder against the door as his aunt's voice lowered. He bit his lip and listened. What in stars were they talking about?  
  
Owen spoke again, "What's going on anyway…? He's too young to go into battle, we agreed that you wouldn't train him until he's older… So, what is it?"  
  
The hermit sighed, "A Star Destroyer is in orbit…"  
  
"WHAT?!" Luke cringed away from the door as both his aunt and uncle forgot their need of lowed voices.  
  
"Is it Vader?" Beru hissed.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"How?" Owen demanded gruffly, "How in hell did he find him? I thought he didn't even know about him!"  
  
Luke's eyes widened. Were they talking about him? He shook his head at himself. Impossible. He knew who Darth Vader was and there was nothing about him that would interest the Empire's second in command.  
  
"I don't know if he senses my presence… or the boy's."  
  
"Well, if he can feel you then you'd better be staying the hell away from Luke— hadn't ya?"  
  
Luke felt his lip tremble.  
  
"I need to protect him, Owen."  
  
"The way you protected his father?"  
  
Silence. Nine year old Luke pulled himself into a ball. It was him. They were talking about silly, day-dreaming, nobody, orphan Luke. Him small mouth bent into a frown. Why would anyone be looking for him? And why had they mentioned his father? Did this have something to do with him?  
  
"Owen, you've gone too far," Beru murmured.  
  
Luke's confusion began to snowball into fear when suddenly he felt a small tickle in his mind, as if someone had just become aware of him.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Luke jumped as the voice boomed through his mind.  
  
What was that?  
  
Answer me.  
  
Luke held back a whimper, I can't.  
  
Luke's eyes widened once again as he felt the mysterious presence dig into his thoughts.  
  
Come outside for a moment.  
  
Luke frowned. But…  
  
Come. I won't harm you.  
  
Luke quietly pulled himself up off the floor as the three adults in the other room continued to argue and he slowly walked towards the door. Slowly he pushed it open and squinted as he stepped into the bright sun. He moved away from the threshold several paces, looking from side to side. No one was there. He sighed and shook his head. He was daydreaming again, he turned to go back inside before his uncle noticed he wasn't in his room—and he froze.  
  
His passage back into the house was now blocked by the largest man Luke had ever seen. Luke blinked and stepped closer, trying to get a better look at the giant. A long black cape caressed the black armor of the man, a polished and equally dark mask looked down at Luke in obvious interest. Luke took another step forward, his curiosity overwhelming him.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke whispered, fearful his guardians and Kenobi would hear.  
  
The helmet tilted.  
  
"You do not fear me," the man observed.  
  
Luke crossed his arms and frowned, "You didn't answer me."  
  
The dark form knelt and Luke took another step closer, enthralled by the other's powerful form.  
  
The helmet bent towards the wide-eyed youth and whispered, "You tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."  
  
Luke didn't uncross his arms, instead he narrowed his eyes, "Promise?"  
  
The man nodded and held out his hand. Luke eyed it for a moment before taking it in his own, gripping it with all the strength he had, and shaking it. He purposefully didn't slap it as the customs of Tatooine called for, this man was an outsider--- and Luke didn't want to look like an ignorant farmer.  
  
Luke leaned towards the man with a mischievous smile and whispered, "I'm Luke Skywalker."  
  
~  
  
"Owen, all I'm saying is—" Obi-Wan stopped, his face suddenly pale.  
  
Beru grabbed his arm in panic, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from his belt, "He's already here," he whispered, staring at the door.  
  
Beru covered her mouth. Owen swore. Then all three turned and looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Where's Luke?" Obi-Wan hissed. Owen punched a nearby wall fiercely and ran for Luke's room with Obi-Wan and Beru close behind him.  
  
~  
  
Vader rocked back to rest his weight on his heels as he studied the child before him.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Luke shook his head stubbornly, "You promised to tell me your name."  
  
Vader almost demanded the child answer him, but he stopped himself. He rocked forward again, settling on his knees before the boy. He reached forward, brushing his palm against a tanned cheek. Luke reached up and wrapped his fingers around the Dark Lord's.  
  
Vader leaned closer yet to the child, "I will tell you my name… But I once went by another… one which you might be more familiar with."  
  
Luke cocked his head, "I know you?"  
  
Vader shook his head, "No, but you should. An injustice has kept us apart. Please tell me your age."  
  
"Nine," The child replied without hesitation.  
  
Vader smiled unseen beneath his mask and nodded. Indeed, it had been nine years since he'd last seen his wife. He gently pulled the child closer until their checks rested side-by-side, "Luke, I am Darth Vader," he felt the child's muscles tighten in recognition but to his credit he did not pull away. Vader continued, "I was once known as Anakin… Anakin Skywalker." This time the reaction in the child was electrifying. Vader smiled down at the child impressed how intelligent he was. He own eyes stared back at him.  
  
"You're—You're…"  
  
Vader nodded.  
  
"My father…" Luke whispered. "But they told me you were dead!" His voice was a hissed whisper as he looked over his father's shoulder at the small house.  
  
"Who?" Luke looked back at his father, the dangerous tone of his voice quickly making him aware of the power his father possessed.  
  
"My Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru… and that hermit Ben Kenobi…"  
  
Vader rose like a storm, swiftly grabbing Luke into his arms, "We will not be separated again, young one. Worry not."  
  
Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Father," he whispered, as Vader pulled his lightsaber from his belt and stalked into the small dwelling. The only thing Vader held tighter than his anger, as he stepped over the threshold—was his son.  
  
~  
  
The three startled guardians turned together as a hiss sounded lightly behind them. Framed in the doorway stood the Dark Lord of Sith holding his newfound son against him. The child's eyes were aflame… much like Anakin Skywalker's the day the Jedi Council declared he not be trained.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward to address his lost pupil, but at the last moment looked instead at the son.  
  
"Luke, once you accept him—once you claim yourself his son… there's no turning back."  
  
The young prince's eyes narrowed with wisdom beyond the years of the soft skin enveloping them, "There was no turning back the moment I saw him."  
  
His conviction reverberated through all present, sending a chill through the warm air.  
  
Vader squeezed his son with pride as he turned from the three pale faces and walked towards the door—still open, inviting father and son into the blinding light of the Tatooine day. Vader smiled to himself as he drew on the Force to crush the life from those who'd kept his child from him, curious that Kenobi did not attempt to stop him. The old man had finally accepted defeat. At last the Jedi were no more.  
  
Luke leaned his head against his father's shining helmet, inspiring a new kind of smile from the Sith Lord, one he'd not dawned since the man who was Vader had awakened.  
  
[Before you click that review button—no! I said wait! Before you start typing—don't you dare write---- hey. HEY. No no no no! I know what you're gonna write--- don't you dare. *Points finger warningly* You think I can't see through this screen-- but you're WRONG!!! *sigh* Fine… write it. But just remember… be careful what you wish for…  
  
*wink* thanks for reviewing *S*] 


End file.
